327th Star Corps
The 327th Star Corps was a military division of the Grand Army of the Republic, composed of clone soldiers bred to fight for the Galactic Republic. Specifically the 14th 327th Star Corps Regiment, led by 327th Commander CC-3149 "Barr", fought against multiple Separatist B1 Battledroid Divisions, B2 Battledroid Regiments, multiple Commando Droid Platoons and other Separatist Units on different planets from across the galaxy. On the eve of the 14th 327th Regiment, it was wiped out by a Republic Orbital strike, after succesfully aiding Republic Troops and Jedi to evacuate from a desolate and overrun outpost on the well-known Sith Origin planet Moraband. History At the start of the Clone Wars The 327th Star Corps had been split into different segments for better control and organization. After Commander Barr was assigned to take charge of the 14th Regiment, it was immediatly stationed aboard the Venator "The Omalic" for further Operations and as another Attack force. Although the 327th was not the first Attack Regiment stationed on the Omalic, it was truly the most orderly bred regiment of them all. However, it was also the most bland, relentless and violent one. Under the rule of Commander Barr, the Troopers of the 14th Regiment have succesfully executed and eliminated multiple Targets both military and civilian. No matter what type of target it was, the 14th Regiment always finished the job. Under General Aayla Secura The 14th Regiment of the 327th Star Corps has been supported by Jedi Knight Aayla Secura during their Operations, although no one ever accepted her into their ranks. Nontheless, Aayla Secura was in charge of the 14th Regiment next to Commander Barr and led them no matter what the Clones thought of her. Together, the 14th Regiment and Aayla Secura battled Separatist Droids and Allies across several contested worlds, despite Secura not agreeing to the different "methods" Commander Barr was familiar with. For instance the gruesome Battle of Geonosis at the start of the Clone Wars. Right after Commander Barr was assigned to the 14th Regiment and they trained for battle together, Barr immediatly made use of Order 37http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Order_37 on Geonosis. The most relentless and unused Order in the whole Grand Army of the Republic. Multiple Republic Officers from other Regiments questioned this method, yet it was very efficient. After executing Order 37, the Geonosians immediatly revealed the location of a CIS Commander Droid, who was incharge of a nearby Artillery Battery that was suppressing an important Republic Force, preventing it from advancing. Despite moving out to eliminate the threat and also the Battery, all of the civilian Geonosians had been executed. In 20 BBY, the 327th was deployed to the planet Felucia as part of the Outer Rim Sieges. While surveying a Separatist military force in the distance, the 14th Regiment had been ordered to execute Order 41 for the first time. Commander Barr's second Lieutenant Switch had been captured by General Ro-Taren's Commando Droids. To prevent further delay of the 14th Regiment's advancements on the CIS Outpost, 2nd Lieutenant Switch executed the Order, which followed the immediate execution of him and the Commando Droids by his fellow Star Corps brothers. Despite his death, he succeeded in continuing the 327th Star Corps' advancement and also burned a reaction of shock into the General's mind. The Fall of the 327th Star Corps Regiment During Operation Landfall, which aimed for the siege of the desolate planet Moraband and the retrieval of the Sith Holocrons located there, the Republic Forces fell into the CIS' trap and was put under heavy supressive fire, forcing them to retreat. To assure a succesful evacuation, the 14th Regiment fortified an old Sith Temple and held off the CIS forces due to small and narrow entrances, which limited the amount of Separatist Units that could enter the Temple. However, this so called "Last Stand" was of little avail in the end, as the CIS forces kept coming and the evacuation window became smaller and smaller as more CIS Fleet ships attacked the few remaining Republic Venator-Class Stardestroyers orbiting the planet. To prevent the evacuation from failing, the 327th Star Corps Regiment sacrificed themselves to allow the remaining Republic forces to retreat, and were left behind until they had been vaporized by a Republic Orbital strike on the CIS forces by the retreating Republic Fleet. Equipment At the start of the Clone Wars, the 327th Star Corps was equipped with the standard Phase I clone trooper armor. Later, they discarded their first armor in favor of the more advanced Phase II model. The clones customized the new armor with distinctive yellow markings that identified their affiliation with the 327th. In addition to the colorized pattern design, the 327th soldiers wore pauldrons and kamas with their armor and were equipped with standard DC-15A rifles and DC-15s blasters, aswell as DC-15 sidearms. High ranking officers were also equippe with a stungun, arrest equipment and a Z-6 Rotary Blaster Cannon. Category:Regiment Category:327th Star Corps